Cantadas De James E Sirius
by Unbeatable Beaters
Summary: Já imaginou que tipo de cantadas eles usavam? Aqui estão! Three-Shots
1. Chapter 1

**Ponto de Vista da Lily**

_Segunda-feira_

"EI! Evans!" eu escutei do corredor.  
"O que você quer, Potter?" eu me virei e olhei para ele com um quê meio assassino. A essa altura eu já poderia dizer qual voz era a dele sem muito esforço.  
Depois de cinco anos sendo perseguida por ele, não era tão difícil.  
"Eu só queria saber uma coisa pequena." Ele disse se aproximando de mim.  
Revirei os olhos e continuei "Nunca é uma coisa pequena quando se trata de você, Potter"  
Ele sorriu.  
"Você sobreviveu ao Avada Kedrava?"  
Eu olhei para ele como se fosse algum tipo de aberração. O que aposto que ele é, por falar nisso.  
"Por que você quer saber isso, Potter? Essa resposta não é óbvia?" eu disse, recomeçando a andar.  
"Porque você é linda de cair morto!" ele gritou de onde estava, e tudo o que eu podia fazer era fingir que não tinha ouvido e continuar andando.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Sirius**

_Terça-feira_  
Ser Sirius Black é maravilhoso.  
Todas as garotas querendo estar comigo... eu simplesmente não posso ter o bastante de tudo isso.  
Bom, às vezes eu recebo um tapa, mas sempre sou recompensado depois de tudo isso.  
"Ei, Sirius" disse uma menina do quinto ano que passava por mim, toda risonha.  
Eu sorri e pisquei para ela.  
Não me lembro do nome dela, mas ela era bem gostosa. E eu acho que é por isso que eu percebi que estava indo atrás dela.  
Cinco minutos depois, eu já tinha um encontro hoje à noite no topo da Torre de Astronomia.  
Ela riu de novo.  
"Vou procurar por você hoje à noite" ela disse, sorrindo e mordendo o lábio inferior.  
Eu pisquei "Hagrid não é o único gigante no campus, se você sabe do que eu estou falando" e fui embora.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do James**

_Quarta-feira_  
Eu estava andando pelos corredores da escola no meio da noite, apenas para manter um hábito.  
Filch quase me pegou duas vezes, já que Remus escondeu o Mapa do Maroto para que não saíssemos na calada da noite. Meu palpite é que ele se esqueceu que tenho uma capa de invisibilidade.  
Então, enquanto eu andava, eu fiquei pensando (porque, apesar do que diz a Evans, eu penso, ok?) por que diabos Minnie me deu uma detenção? Não fui eu quem escreveu coisas pervertidas no meu dever de casa. Pelo menos dessa vez!  
Eu estava tão preso nos meus pensamentos que notei tarde demais alguém vindo na minha direção, não tive tempo de desviar meu caminho e colidi com Lily.

"Potter, eu sei que é você". Ela disse olhando para onde eu estava. Como ela sabia, eu não tinha idéia. "Não é um segredo que você tem uma capa de invisibilidade, sabe?" Ela completou.  
Ah, então é assim que ela sabe. Entendi.  
"Lumos!" Ela disse.  
Tirei a capa.  
"Ok, não há necessidade de meter essa luz na minha cara!" Eu disse quando ela aproximou a varinha do meu rosto.  
"Não é nada, Potter. Lumos Maxima!" E enfiou a varinha no meu rosto ainda mais.  
Fechei os olhos.  
"Você sabe, Lily, você não precisa dizer Lumos Maxima para me deixar ligado o suficiente para me excitar. Você já fazê-lo por estar ao meu lado."  
Então ela me deu um tapa no rosto e foi embora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ponto de Vista do Remus**

_Hogsmeade_

Era para ser só outro fim de semana em Hogsmeade, no qual nada estranho iria acontecer. De novo, deveria ser assim.  
Sirius bebeu muitas doses de Uísque de Fogo, então ele estava agindo como um idiota. Mais do que o seu comportamento usual.  
"Vamos lá, Padfoot, você já bebeu demais" James disse, tentando tirá-lo do Três Vassouras "Acho que já deu a hora de você voltar e tomar um banho frio"  
"Prooooongsss" ele começou a dizer "Eu amo você, cara"  
"É, cara, também te amo, agora vamos"  
"James, Remus, tomem conta dele, ok?" Madame Rosmerta disse, vinda da parte de trás do bar.  
"Não se preocupe" eu disse, tentando não rir "Ele faz isso toda hora"  
"Madame Rosmerta!" Sirius disse em toda sua atitude bêbada "Você está realmente gostosa hoje." Eu olhei para James desconfiado. Isso não ia terminar bem "Quer saber de uma coisa?" ele completou, chegando mais perto dela e tentando sussurrar, falhando miseravelmente "Eu gostaria de colocar meu basilisco na sua câmara secreta."  
E foi quando Madame Rosmerta nos tirou de lá, quase nos enfeitiçando com um 'Obliviate'

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do James**

_Sexto Ano_  
"POTTER!" eu escutei Lily gritando da Sala Comunal. E a única coisa que eu consegui pensar foi que ela descobriu o pequeno presente que eu deixei para aquele estúpido do Diggory.  
Eu desci as escadas em um humor muito bom.  
"Me chamou, Lily?" eu perguntei com indiferença  
"Você é um idiota!" ela afirmou apontando a varinha para mim.  
"Uou! O que houve?"  
"Aquele pobre garoto nem mesmo viu o que foi para cima dele!" ela disse, ficando mais vermelha e vindo para mais perto de mim, parecendo chateada.  
"Bom, da próxima vez ele não vai passar e babar por você" eu respondi dando de ombros.  
"Nós não estamos juntos, Potter. Quando você vai aceitar?" ela jogou os braços para o ar, parecendo cansada em me dizer isso tantas vezes.  
"Nós não estamos juntos _ainda_, Lily"  
"Você age como um criminoso, você sabe disso?" ela me perguntou, começando a ir embora.  
"Não acho que consegui pegar o que quer me dizer. Se importa de me explicar?"  
"Azarando os outros por nada. É isso o que eu quero dizer."  
"Nesse caso, Evans, eu queria que você fosse um dementador."  
"Como?" ela parecia confusa.  
"Se você fosse um dementador, eu me tornaria um criminoso para conseguir o seu beijo!" eu disse e pisquei para ela, indo embora antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais para mim.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Sirius**

_Sexto Ano_

"Eu estou cansada de tentar entender você, Black!" Marlene disse parecendo furiosa "Toda vez que eu te dou outra chance você vai e simplesmente joga tudo fora!"  
"Marlene..." eu comecei dizendo  
"Quer saber de uma coisa?" ela disse, finalmente explodindo "Eu não quero outra desculpa" lágrimas começaram a cair por suas bochechas "Parece que seu coração está trancado, mas você não quer que alguém abra. E eu não sei como lidar com isso, Sirius. Realmente não sei!"  
Eu sempre pensei que Marlene fosse uma garota durona; aquela que não mostra seus sentimentos para ninguém , aquela que tinha força suficiente para simplesmente ir embora e não se importar. Vê-la chorando desse jeito na minha frente só me fez me sentir realmente mal sobre aquilo tudo.  
"Você diz que meu coração está trancado..." eu comecei mais uma vez.  
"Sim, está!" ela me interrompeu de novo "E eu espero que você encontre uma garota que tenha poder suficiente sobre você para abrí-lo." ela completou começando a ir embora.  
"Marlene, espera!" eu segurei seus punhos e a coloquei mais perto de mim "Você é essa garota" e quando ela olha confusa para mim, eu completei "Porque você nem mesmo precisa dizer 'Alorromora' para destrancar meu coração"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ponto De Vista do Sirius**

_Sétimo Ano, Jogo de Quadribol_

"Okay! Então, nós vamos até lá e fazer o nosso melhor!" James disse no vestiário "Nós temos um goleiro maravilhoso, os dois melhores batedores e três artilheiros incríveis! Se nós jogarmos como quando estamos treinando esse jogo é nosso!" ele completou e sorriu.

* * *

Eu tenho que dizer quem ganhou? É, exatamente isso! Grifinória! E eu estou muito orgulhoso em dizer: minha namorada foi a melhor artilheira que tivemos no jogo.  
"Você foi incrível!" eu disse, pegando Marlene no colo e rodando com ela.  
"Sirius!" ela riu.  
Eu sorri de volta para ela e lhe dei um beijinho rápido.  
"Eu sei que sou!" ela disse sorrindo "Sou a melhor artilheira que a Grifinória já teve!"  
"Calma aê! Você é uma artilheira?" eu perguntei, parecendo totalmente confuso.  
"É, Black! Você sabe que eu sou!" ela disse revirando os olhos.  
"Eu tinha certeza que você era uma goleira!" eu disse exaltado. "Você me agarrou como ninguém." Completei piscando um olho para ela e agradecendo à Merlin que ninguém me ouviria dizer isso.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do James**

_Sétimo Ano, Semana dos N.I.E.M.s_

"Eu preciso de umas férias!" Lily disse, sentando no sofá da sala comunal. Ela parecia um pouco estressada.  
"O que houve?" eu perguntei colocando meus braços ao redor de seus ombros. Verdade seja dita, eu não conseguia me impedir de mostrar que ela era finalmente minha.  
"São esses exames. Estou cansada deles!" ela disse jogando os braços para o ar.  
"Alguém precisa se livrar desse estresse, hein?" eu perguntei, indo mais para perto e beijando seu pescoço.  
"James, não!" ela se moveu para o outro lado do sofá.  
"O que foi?" Eu perguntei como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
"Nem ao menos comece, ok?' ela levantou e andou para perto da janela "Eu só quero que os NIEM's acabem."  
"Amanhã é o último dia." eu disse ainda sentado no sofá.  
"Graças à Merlin!" ela expirou. O silêncio tomou conta do cômodo por dois minutos "Eu poderia usar uma chave do portal para qualquer lugar exatamente agora." ela disse vindo para mim e sentando no meu colo.  
"Você pode ter a chave do portal para o meu coração" eu disse, todo brega.  
E então ela sorriu. Cara, como eu amava esse som. Sempre me fazia sentir bem demais, tão feliz. Era como música em meus ouvidos.  
"Meu Deus, James. Você é tão cafona!" ela conseguiu dizer depois de alguns momentos.  
"É, eu sei" eu disse dando de ombros "O que eu posso fazer? É o meu encanto e você ama"  
Ela sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista do Sirius**

_Sétimo Ano, Último dia de N.I.E.M.s_

"E finalmente acabou!" eu suspirei e desabei no sofá.  
"Ninguém deveria passar por isso!" James completou sentando ao meu lado.  
"Ah, vamos lá!" Remus disse sentando na cadeira à nossa frente "Não foi tão ruim."  
Eu olhei para ele em dúvida.  
"Não, foi pior!"  
"Não foi bem no seu teste prático, Sirius?" Lily perguntou, entrando no cômodo seguida por Marlene.  
"Oh, você sabe tão pouco, Lily." eu disse, preguiçoso demais para olhar para ela "A prática não é o problema de verdade. Eu posso fazer isso bem. O que me lembra: gata, interessada em praticar alguma magia juntos? Minha varinha está pronta." eu disse e sorri para Marlene.  
O ambiente se encheu de risadas e eu pude ver a bochecha de Marlene em um tom profundo de vermelho.  
"Sirius!" ela sibilou.  
"O quê?" eu agi despreocupadamente.  
Ela revirou os olhos e veio até mim, se inclinando e dando a impressão de que me beijaria, mas deu um tapa em minha cabeça.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista da Lily**

_Lua-de-mel._

"Oh, James, isso é perfeito!" eu disse olhando a pequena casa que James, meu marido (eu ainda não podia acreditar!), alugou para a gente passar essa semana.  
"Estou feliz que tenha gostado." ele disse, pegando minha mão e me rodando "Você sabe que eu faria tudo por você."

* * *

"Wow!" era tudo que eu poderia dizer assim que James se afastou de mim e deitou ao meu lado.  
"Eu sei!" ele disse, tentando normalizar a respiração "Eu posso não ser um animago, mas com certeza posso ser um animal"  
E então eu comecei a rir. Você sempre pode contar com James para estragar momentos com comentários como esse.  
Depois eu me acalmei e comecei a pensar.  
"James?" chamei.  
"Hum?"  
"Mas você é um animago" eu disse com naturalidade.  
"Você acabou com meu trocadilho, Lils!" ele disse, parecendo uma pequena criança cujo sorvete foi tirado.  
Eu sorri para ele. Eu estava certa de que eu teria uma vida agitada com ele.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Postei tudo de uma vez, já que já estava tudo traduzido pela fofíssima Souhait!_

_Foi ela quem me deu a idéia de traduzi-la e quem teve todo esse trabalhão!_

_Obrigada!_

_E desculpem os erros que estava antes! Já arrumei tudo! xD_

_Deixem reviews, ok?_

_xoxox_


End file.
